Several studies have indicated that the prevalence rate of asthma is increasing in many regions while the morbidity rate remains high. Despite progress in the research concerning pathogenesis mechanism and therapy for asthma, morbidity rate and even mortality rate of this disease in the advanced country is increasing. At present, the preventive therapy for the asthma is mainly based on systemic corticosteroids administrated by inhalation and oral route. But the significant adverse effects were found with long—term use of hormone. Therefore patients often express interest to exploit non-Western Medicine approaches to prevent and relieve symptom of asthma. In China, herbal therapy has been used for several centuries as therapy for asthma with significantly beneficial effects. Since the composition of herbs is not standardized and is individualized for each patient with adding or reducing the components therein. But the previous formulas were used to treat asthma only for one side, for example only for asthma attack or only for prevention.